


Jared Loves Buff Dudes

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [44]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Come Swallowing, Cute Ending, Floor Sex, Gay Sex, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Short & Sweet, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: It started with a picture, and ends with sexual satisfaction.





	Jared Loves Buff Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know what it is. Y'all know what y'all were signing up for.

"Jay--Jay, fuck!"

The words that spill out of parted Jensen's lips spurs Jared on, making him bob his head up and down faster. He's missed this--they both have. They've been on such busy schedules that they haven't had much time to see each other as if late.

But that recent picture has sent Jared on the deep end. He just _had_  to see him again. And now here he is, on his knees sucking the dick that belongs to the one he loves. Jensen knew what he was doing the moment the picture was sent out. It was a chance to 1-UP Amell.

It was bait.

And it worked.

Jensen's thick fingers tangle themselves in Jared's hair, lightly tugging at the long, silky strands as the latter licks the underside of Jensen's hard cock.

"So big..." Jared gasps, kissing the angry red tip of the head. "So hard."

"It's what you do to me." Jensen chuckles. "I wouldn't have had to post that picture if you didn't salivate over Amell's."

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't, but I do now."

It was a trick. A trick that Jared walked right into. He flushes red in embarrassment while Jensen just smirks. He grabs his dick, smacking it against Jared's swollen lips. The sounds that fill the air are music to Jensen's ears. His member pulses, dispensing more crystal clear precome.

He smears the substance on Jared's lips, and he suddenly blows right there, painting his lover's face white. Jensen forces Jared's mouth on his cock, making him swallow the lot of it. He sighs, quivering as Jared sucks it all down, overstimulating him. Once he's calmed, Jared pulls back. Before the come can dry on his face, Jensen pulls him up off his knees, licking his face clean. Jared laughs, quickly plunging his tongue in Jensen's mouth to taste him all over again.

"God, you're so hot," says Jared. "I couldn't possibly imagine fucking someone else."

"Flattery gets you everywhere, Padalecki." Jensen responds, reaching down to cup at Jared's still growing erection. He's so _large._  "Everywhere."

"Mmm. Did you bulk up for me, Jack?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

Jared shivers, blood rushing all the way to his cock. "I want you so bad."

"Come and take it."

It doesn't take long for Jared to sink down on the floor, face down and was poking straight up towards his man. Jensen growls softly, and it's almost animalistic in nature. Possessive. In no time flat, his own dick fills up again, and he finds himself nearly ripping apart Jared's underwear to get to his hole. He wastes no time with pleasantries; he licks his palm, using his saliva as lube for his cock. With a hard thrust, Jensen is inside of Jared's tight heat.

The younger of the two moans, mouth hanging wide open as his entrance is stretched out. Jensen lets out a soft groan, bending down to sink his teeth into Jared's neck. He rocks into him, slowly at first, but proceeds to pick up the pace once Jared is accustomed to the side of his cock again.

"I missed this...so  _fucking much!_ " Jensen exhales, licking the shell of Jared's ear.

"Jensen!" Jared gasps, clawing at the carpet ahead of him. "Jen--oh my God! Jensen..."

"So tight. Tight just for me."

"You're driving me crazy!"

Jensen grins. "I'm driving  _you_ crazy? You clearly don't know how you look right now."

After he says this, Jensen sinks deeper inside of Jared, all the way to the root of his dick. Jared lets out a small cry, but is quieted when Jensen turns his head to kiss his lips. He pins them both down on the floor, humping the ever loving fuck out of Jared's ass. The friction combined with the prodding of his prostate causes Jared to explode all over the carpet in an intense orgasm. Jensen is not too far behind, blowing his load inside of Jared.

Both men pant, exhausted from their much needed session. Jensen rests his forehead on Jared's damp shoulder, breathing him in before pressing a small kiss on the flesh. He carefully unsheathes himself, suppressing a small moan as he does so. Jensen lays down beside Jared then, propping up his head with his arm. Jared turns to him with a smile, playing with his half-beard.

"Nice trim."

"Thanks." Jensen smirks, free hand touching Jared's hair. "Getting longer. Need to cut it down."

"You like it long." Jared laughs.

"I like it any kind of way, to be honest. Long, short...it's still you."

"Sap."

"Don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my reputation."


End file.
